User blog:Daburu/SPB02 Story
Summaries are exhausting, but line by line is even more so. Yoshichika & Athena The section begins with bridge crew talking about how Yoshichika was such a great guy, a hit with the ladies, heard he had a six-pack and was shredded, yadda yadda. Hibana and Rasetsu flashback about their time with him. This takes about half the section. It's finally revealed that they're talking to Athena and a still-amnesiac Yoshichika. The pair have been on a long, slow tour of places that should be in his memory: his birthplace, where he grew up, etc. To Yoshichika, it's like learning someone else's life story. His family's taking his memory loss rather well. Yoshichika and Athena visit Yukari's home, a Chinese restaurant. They are greeted by Tamaki and Venus. Tamaki was disguised as Yukari so that she could get him secretly in contact with Olga over phone, who gives him some mission. He talks with Chloe, Yukari, Mana, Veronica, and their respective Tetraheaven partners, as well as the bridge staff. The content of these conversations is generally unremarkable sentimental filler. Tamaki has one last job to do; she trances with Nico and uses her Logic Drive on Yoshichika. Athena's journey with him helped fill in the void that memory loss filled in his heart, and Tamaki's light strings the fragments of memory together. Timeskip to sunset, they're rendesvousing with Sieg + others in the park for the operation. Yoshichika and Athena get a few moments of alone time. Yoshichika smiles at her, the way that Athena remembers his genuine smile to be. His Memory Logic is still lost, but as his memories are not just his own, he filled it in with the fragments that people gave him. Yoshichika takes Athena's hand and hugs her. Athena says that she's finally found him, and Yoshichika thanks her. They then Trance and roll out. Olga & Lucifer Olga hears a report from Chloe that someone resembling Lucifer was behind a recent incident. Immediately after, he gets a message on his cell from an unlisted number, telling him that he wants to meet alone, at the Septheaven of their memories. Olga comes out to the dilapidated church, where he meets Lucifer, who has brought along a cooperator. They exchange a few formalities and shake hands, when Olga calls out this Lucifer as an imposter. He explains his reasoning. The cooperator, who looks like an ordinary middle-aged businessman, emerges and applauds. He introduces himself as Kanasabi Gize = rust, net worth 95,000,000 GD. To include one's net worth in their introduction is the Logic of his home, Pentacruz - the world of gears and steam. Commodities make this world go round. The Lucifer is a steam doll made by Gize's company. It's usually intended as a household appliance. Gize tries to make a sale, Olga threatens to bring him in, when the Lucifer doll turns on him. The doll grips Olga's hand and shoves it into his doll's stomach, which is making a lot of very unpleasant metallic chomping sounds. Olga screams a bit. Gize explains that it was all a plan to get Lucifer's Logic from within Olga's hand. The Logic is successfully extracted, leaving Olga physically fine but drained of energy. He takes out a Foreigner Card to Trance with, but finds that it doesn't shine. Gize tells him that steam tech is capable of short-term opening and sealing Gates, based on ALCA's tech which was in turn based on Tritomy's tech. Gize continues his monologue, saying how no help's coming for Olga, then calls out a pair of twin men from the shadows to carry out the now-immobilized doll, and attempts to leave. Olga stops him with words; Gize pulls out a gun-like thing on him. Olga reveals that he didn't come alone -- he brought the "Logicalist he trusts the most" along, and then checks his watch. Right on time, Sieg comes flying in and drops his cargo, Yoshichika-Trance-Athena, who uses Logic Drive: Reflection to break in through the roof. This was not in Gize's plan, as he believed Yoshichika to still be out of commission. He disappears into a haze of steam, and urges the twins to grab the doll. The smokescreen clears; the real Lucifer has taken the doll as his vessel, and threatens to punish Gize, who then makes a speedy getaway. The two twins jump out of their bodies, revealed to also be dolls, and self-destruct. After the battle, Olga greets Yoshichika and Athena, and then Lucifer. They say really nothing of significance, just vaguely sentimental statements. Giselle & Sakuya The Logi&Forei pairs of the L&L anime gather to talk with the returned Lucifer. He asserts that he has no intention of obeying Zeus. He then expresses pleasant surprise at Septpia's mixed bag of logic and swears that one day long in the future, he'll turn their world into his paradise. He then peacefully returns to Tetraheaven's hell. Olga is left with Lucifer's Foreigner Card, which he submits to Veronica. She locks it so that he can't communicate/Trance through it, but hands it back to him for use in case of emergency. Lucifer is officially registered as Olga's Covenantor. Yuuko & Vesta Lead Mallet Rahan (82,000,000 GD) is found beaten and collapsed by Yuuko out of her and Mizuki's home. His story is that he was working nearby with some colleagues, failed, they scattered, and he fled the place. Yuuko starts making a meal for him and calls out Vesta and Styx to help. Rahan is surprised, and quickly turns violent, restraining Mizuki and threatening to Trance Jack her. He reveals that he was beaten by Logicalists. Rahan had apparently built up a decent worth by playing the part of hoodlum in Pentacruz, but this job turned sour. It's implied that Olga and Yoshichika were the Logicalists that took him down. Mizuki pulls out the usual "damn, you really think you can win?", which seems to shake Rahan significantly. However, Yuuko agrees to fight him, on the condition that he let go of Mizuki, sit down, and eat. Which he does. The food is so good, Rahan cries (something he has not previously experienced). Despite his bad rep, he asserts that he's never forgotten a favor, and will someday repay it. Rahan becomes a hardworking port laborer so that he can pay off his debt. Mahiro & Dread One of Rahan's captured cohorts, Violet Wheels Reese, becomes an ALCA informant in exchange for her interdimensional trade plan to be established. Mahiro is setting up for the athletic fest when she spots a suspicious older man. Her radar tells her he's a Foreigner, and he tells her that he's Rust Gize (73,000,000 GD). He agrees to answer her barrage of questions for a price. Mahiro has enough on her to find that Pentacruz is about wealth, steampunk, and it has humans, flora, and fauna. Dread warns her to turn in Gize immediately, but Mahiro is too curious. She answers Gize's questions about her life on Septpia, in the hopes that he'll tell her more in exchange, but he uses a loophole. He offers to take her to Pentacruz, as he's returning to contact his superiors anyway. Mahiro wants to, Dread warns her against it, Gize continues to needle. Mahiro ultimately decides against going, because she wants to go on her own power. Gize respects this, and gives her a bootleg Foreigner Card to contact him with. He returns to his own world, and Mahiro heads off to analyze the card. Aoi & Thor The fifth world is Pentacruz (ペンタクルス), ruled by wealth. The sixth world is Hexalia (ヘキサリア), ruled by an unknown logic. Category:Blog posts